VOCALOIDs
While "Vocaloid" refers to the engine version of the same name, "Vocaloid(s)" can also apply directly to the mascot/avatar/personna of each "character" made for the Vocaloid engine. Not all Vocaloids have a physical form or a biography. List of "Vocaloids" The following is a list of information on the Vocaloids. Big Al big Al is the mascot of the Vocaloid 2 voicebank of the same name. Originally depicted in the same painted style of boxart as Sweet Ann, he is her counterpart. He is based on a Frankenstein's Monster. He has two bios the first is from PowerFX; *Age = 25 *Height = 6'4" / 193cm *Weight = 190lbs / 86kg The second is from E-Capsule; *Age = 21 *Height = 6'1" / 185cm *Wegith = 160lbs / 73kg Gumi Is the mascot character of the Megpoid package and its V3 updates. Hatsune Miku Hatsune Miku is the mascot of the CV01 Vocaloid package and its Append. She is based on Japanese teenage school girl. *Age = 16 *Height = 5'2" / 158 cm *Weight = 92.4 lbs / 42 kg Hiyama Kiyoteru Hiyama Kiyoteru is the mascot of the Vocaloid2 voicebank of the same name. He is a teacher at a elementry school, the same one that his counterpart Kaai Yuki attends. At the weekends he is in a band called Ice Mountain, details of which are written in a book of the same name. Also in the book his bio was released; *Age = 22 *Height = 5'9" / 179cm *Weight = 130lbs / 59 kg Kaai Yuki Is the mascot for the Vocaloid2 voicebank of the same name. She is based on elementry school student, the same school that her counterpart Hiyama Kiyoteru works out. *Age = 9 *Height = "As tall as 10 big apples" *Weight = "As heavy as 86 apples" Kagamine Len The male mascot of the CV02 package, Act2 and its Append. Kagamine Len is based on a Japanese teenage school boy. He is Kagamine Rin's partner vocal. *Age = 14 *Height = 5'1.4" / 156cm *Weight = 103lbs / 47kg Kagamine Rin The female mascot of the CV02 package, Act2 and its Append. Kagamine Rin is based on a Japanese teenage school girl. She is Kagamine Len's partner vocal. *Age = 14 *Height = 5'0" / 152cm *Weight = 94.79lbs / 43kg Kaito Kaito character dressed on his boxart. Originally not intended to represent his vocals it has since become his avatar. He is the mascot of the voicebank of the same name released for Vocaloid. He is also the mascot of the upcoming "Kaito Append" package. His counterpart is Meiko. Kamui Gakupo Is the mascot character of the Gackpoid package and its upcoming V3 package. He has a samurai aesthetic about him but otherwise has no further designs. Leon Leon has no avatar and is identified as "male" and a "soul Singer". He is the mascot of the voicebank of the same name released for Vocaloid. He is Lola's counterpart. Lily Lily is the mascot for singer Yuri Masuda and is used also for the boxart on the Vocaloid 2 voicebank of the same name, as well as its V3 update. Lola Lola has no avatar and is identified as a "female" and a "Soul Singer".She is the mascot of the voicebank of the same name released for Vocaloid. She is Leon's counterpart. Megurine Luka Megurine Luka is the mascot of CV03 and its upcoming Append version. *Age = 20 *Height = 5'4" / 162cm *Weight = 99lbs / 45kg Meiko Meiko has a female character on her boxart. Originally not intended to represent her vocals it has since become her avatar. She is the mascot of the voicebank of the same name released for Vocaloid. She is also mascot of the upcoming "Meiko Append" package. She is Kaito's counterpart. Miriam Miriam no avatar, but a blurry photograph of Miriam Stockley is used as a reference for creating further avatars from. She is the mascot of the voicebank of the same name released in Vocaloid. Prima Prima has no avatar, but does have a woman looking up to the sky. She is a opera singer. She is Tonio's partner. Her E-capsule release gave her the following details: *Age = 18 *Height = 5'1" / 156cm *Weigh = 92.4lbs / 42kg SF-A2 miki SF-A2 miki is the mascot of the SF-A2 開発コード miki package released for Vocaloid2. Sonika Sonika was the mascot of the software package of the same name released for Vocaloid2 She has two bios the first is from Zero-G; *Age = 17 *Height = 5'6" / 167cm *Weight = 128lbs / 58Kg The second is from E-Capsule *Age= 17 *Height = 5'3" / 160cm *Weight = 99lbs / 45kg Sweet Ann Sweet Ann is the mascot of the product of the same name released for Vocaloid2. She has no offical design, however, her boxart is a mid-20th century poster-styled painting of a blond woman with curly hair and blue eyes. What is known is that she is based on the "The Bride of Frankenstein". She is Big Al's counterpart. Her E-capsule release gave her the following details: *Age = 23 *Height = 5'4" / 162cm *Weigh = 101lbs / 46kg Tonio Tonio is the mascot of the Vocaloid 2 voicebank of the same name. He is Prima's partner and a classical/opera style singer. He has no offical avatar but fans often use his boxart as imspiration. His e-capsule release has a bio; *Age = 27 *Height = 6'0" / 183cm *Weight = 160lbs / 73kg VY1 VY1 has no mascot, while it is a female vocal the Vocaloid itself is avatarless and was intended to be a product with no gender, face or identification. It is the mascot of the product of the same name for Vocaloid2 and VY1v3. VY2 VY2 has no mascot, while it is a male vocal the Vocaloid itself is avatarless and was intended to be a product with no gender, face or identification. The Vocal is made to portray an image of a young handsome male. It is the mascot of the product of the same name for Vocaloid2 and the upcoming VY2v3 package.